ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Where there is Smoke, there is fire
'''Where there is Smoke, there is fire '''is the sixth episode of A-Nine Plot A mysterious alien named Smoke is seen attacking the whole city of Metro Town, until A-Nine and his friends show up and try to defeat the dangerous foe. He seems almost impossible to defeat when he keeps turning into an air of smoke (so they cannot hit him and tries to suffercate them), until A-Nine transforms into Scorch (to even the battle because they both have fire powers) to fight him, but still lost. When A-Nine transforms back, Smoke tries to burn him to death, but is quickly interupted when a team of little children squirts him with water guns, forcing Smoke to fly away. After they wake up, A-Nine thanks the children who stopped Smoke, telling them "If it weren't for you guys I'd be seriously toast by now" and calling them real heroes. Eli attempts to ask A-Nine who that was but Talzan angrily steps in as A-Nine asks him why he is here. Talzan answers by saying "When I came back to check on your training, you were gone" and A-Nine says "Sorry for slacking off on my training master, but I had to protect innocent lives" causing Talzan to forgive his student and expects to see him at the headquarters, which the team returns to and starts doing research on Smoke. Before they can look up anything about him, Smoke then breaks into the headquarters (causing the alarm to go off) and tells them that he is a Pyrozillian, he is from the planet Ashoa, and is a deadly assasin who was hired by Veegoe to kill A-Nine, causing A-Nine to panic while turning into RoadHog and attacking with his super speed and cut through saws, but is quickly defeated by Smoke who attempts to kill him once more to earn his money that Veegoe promised him, until Talzan kicks him straight in the face, starting their fight. After he is knocked out by Talzan, Smoke disapears after Talzan and A-Nine search for him. After Brendon and Eli are awake (after they were both knocked by Smoke), they all take the jet to go to a bar that is on another planet to meet strong and nasty bounty hunters who knows Smoke as A-Nine demands to know where Smoke went off to. Before the bounty hunters can answer any question, they demand to know their names. A-Nine then says "I am A-Nine and these are my best friends Brendon and Eli", which causes one of the bounty hunters to stand up and tells A-Nine that he doesn't know where he is causing A-Nine to shout at him and starts a fight, turning into Sludge Hammer. After A-Nine is victorias, the bounty hunter finally tells him that the reason he keeps disapearing is so he can sneak up on you and do a sneak attack or he watches your next move causing A-Nine to search everywhere to see if he might be hiding in any place. He also tells A-Nine to watch his back because he already killed seven beings. After A-Nine sees an air smoke around Eli (who is coughing), he becomes worried and then tries to grab her but is too late when Smoke already grabs the girl then kidnapps her. When he takes her to an alley, a large crack appears under Smoke that is Tunnel Hide who jumps from the ground and uppercuts Smoke in his face saying "Give me my friend back!" After Smoke lets her go, he and A-Nine continue their battle which again leaves Smoke to win, until Brendon shows up with the children from earlier with more water guns while saying "Okay kids, lets teach this poaser who's boss!" Smoke is then soaked and weak, which A-Nine jumps up a punches Smoke in the face, knocking him on the ground. When A-Nine talks to Brendon what they should do with him, Smoke disapears leaving A-Nine curious and suspicious. After Eli tells A-Nine he is gone, A-Nine tells Eli "No he'll be back and when he does, I'll be waiting for a rematch!" Characters *A-Nine *Eli *Brendon *Talzan *Bounty Hunters *Children Villains *Smoke Aliens Used *Scorch *RoadHog *Sludge Hammer *Tunnel Hide Trivia *A-Nine calls Eli his friend, not his girlfriend *The episode's title is similar to Smoke's battle cry in Mortal Kombat (2011) *This episode was going under the working title of Smokin *Smoke makes a longer appearance since the sixth episode Category:Episodes